


Brothers In Arms

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, hints of pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest surprise has been that Steve and Danny have built a partnership that's one of the closest and strongest that Chin's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt from my Hawaii Five-0 [Prompt Table](http://sangembrasse.livejournal.com/48768.html).

Chin can hear them bickering when they're only halfway down the hall. They do it so much that it's practically background noise these days; something you only really notice when it's not there.

When the team was initially formed, Chin was pretty sure that Steve and Danny were going to kill each other in the first few days. He wasn't sure that they were going to find enough middle ground to be able to work together as partners.

Even though most of HPD wouldn't even acknowledge his existence, he still heard about the punches thrown between them on the first case they worked together. It amused him to know that Danny could and would stand his ground with Steve, but he thought that it was just an outward symptom of the fact that their methods and attitudes were too different.

And yet, twelve months later, the team _is_ working and slowly gaining a decent reputation for itself. Sometimes Chin can hardly believe that he's got a second chance, that he works with people who believe, trust and support him, no matter what.

The biggest surprise has been that Steve and Danny have managed to build a partnership that's one of the closest and strongest that Chin's ever seen. They argue like a married couple, they fight over due process and proper police procedures, and they frequently snipe at each other, not always in jest. But in the field, or working a case they are perfectly in sync with each other. It never ceases to amaze Chin, the way they understand each other so easily when it really counts.

It's awesome and sometimes a little scary to see that understanding in action in the middle of a case, when the bullets or fists are flying around them, and hilarious at any other time.

The team spends time together outside of work; drinks after a long case, barbecues at Steve's place, days at the beach or the zoo when Danny has Grace for the weekend. But Steve and Danny see each other even more than that. Chin can't help thinking of them as planets, locked into orbit around each other, unwilling and maybe unable to pull away. He doesn't know if he thinks that's healthy or not, but so far it seems to work for them. Steve has lost the haunted, desperate look that he sometimes used to get and Danny talks less about being homesick. He isn't sure if the partnership has slipped into something else, something more serious, outside of work yet, but he's certain it will, eventually.

So as the two of them barrel through the doors, he grins to himself and pretends that he doesn't see the way their arms brush as they walk towards him.

If any couple can find a way to make their partnership work, on the job and off of it, it's going to be them, Chin's sure.


End file.
